danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sayaka Maizono
Sayaka Maizono (舞園 さやか Maizono Sayaka) jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc']]. Sayaka została przyjęta do Akademii Szczytu Nadzie jako Supergwiazda '(超高校級の「アイドル」''chō kōkō kyū no "aidoru"). W rozdziale pierwszym zamordował ją Leon Kuwata. Bohaterka pojawia się jako postać poboczna w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Wygląd Sayaka jest uważana za bardzo atrakcyjną oraz uroczą dziewczynę. Ma długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy, w które wczepia kilka białych spinek. Oczy bohaterki również są tego koloru. Sayaka nosi lekki makijaż, ograniczający się do różu na policzkach. Strój w którym zazwyczaj widzimy bohaterkę to biało-niebieski, japoński mundurek. Z przodu zawiązana jest kokarda w odcieniu pudrowego różu. Maizono nosi spódnicę pasującą kolorem do jej mundurku oraz czarne zakolanówki. Podczas występów, a także na ilustracji włosy Sayaki są związane w dwa kucyki. Bohaterka ma wtedy na sobie różowo-białą sukienkę, białe kozaki i białą bransoletkę na lewej ręce. W jej włosy wplątana jest sporych rozmiarów kokarda, pasująca kolorystycznie do sukienki dziewczyny. Osobowość Sayaka jest uroczą, optymistyczną dziewczyną, która często poprawia innym humor samą swoją obecnością. Niezwykle troszczy się o bliskich przyjaciół, a najbardziej o dziewczyny należące do jej zespołu. Mimo bycia uroczą i optymistyczną postacią, Sayaka zdaje się ukrywać swoje prawdziwe uczucia, zwłaszcza, kiedy czuje na sobie presję. Można stwierdzić, że robi to, aby nie martwić innych. Troska, którą obdarza swoje koleżanki z zespołu sprawiła, iż Sayaka gotowa była zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko mieć pewność, że czy są bezpieczne. Chcąc wydostać się z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei próbowała zamordować Leona, jednocześnie obwiniając o to Makoto. Bohaterka ma wspaniałą intuicję, dzięki czemu łatwo może przewidzieć o czym ktoś myśli. Żartuję wtedy, kiedy uważa, iż potrafi czytać w myślach. Zdolności Supergwiazda Ze względu na to, że jest idolką Sayaka posiada cudowny głos i niesamowite umiejętności taneczne. Dzięki temu, dziewczyna zyskała ogromne grono fanów na całym świecie. Właśnie przez to otrzymała tytuł Supegwiazdy. Niezwykła Intuicja Intuicja Sayaki często pozwala jej przewidzieć, o czym inni myślą w danej chwili. Bohaterka w ramach żartu, często mówi, że to dzięki jej mocy czytania w myślach. Maizono ma również świetną pamięć, z jej wypowiedzi można wywnioskować, iż pamięta nawet wydarzenia odległe o kilka lat zupełnie tak, jakby zdarzyły się przed chwilą. Historia ''Przed Tragedią'' Sayaka została wychowana przez ojca, ze względu na śmierć matki. Przez to, że jej ojciec poświęcał się pracy, Sayaka większość czasu spędzała samotnie i ostatecznie praktycznie nie znała swoich rodziców. Jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, iż bohaterka nie czuła się samotnie był jej ulubiony program telewizyjny o idolkach. Uśmiechy idolek dawały jej siłę, były również źródłem inspiracji dla Sayaki. Stała się idolką, aby uszczęśliwiać innych oraz dawać im siłę, żeby nie czuli się samotni. Jak sama przyznaje, by spełnić to marzenie musiała poświęcić wiele rzeczy, lecz wcale tego nie żałuje. Sayaka chodziła do tego samego gimnazjum co Makoto Naegi. Bohaterowie nie byli ze sobą zbyt blisko, głównie ze względu na to, że chodzili do innych klas. Sayaka przyznała, iż wielokrotnie chciała porozmawiać z Makoto, odkąd zobaczyła jak ten zajmował się rannym krukiem, którego znalazł na terenie szkoły. Niestety, bohaterom nigdy nie udało się zamienić słowa. Spotkali się ponownie w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, kiedy oboje dostali się do klasy 78. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair'' Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, niespodzianka i zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Pomimo tego, że sama bohaterka nie pojawia się w odcinku w jednej ze scen widać jak Nagito przekazuje Teruteru album zawierający zdjęcia wielu idolek, w tym Sayaki. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Podczas Tragedii, Jin Kirigiri, obecny dyrektor Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, zaplanował zabezpieczenie głównego budynku szkoły oraz zamknięcie w nim klasy 78. Uczniowie wspomnianej klasy zgodzili się na plan dyrektora mający uchronić ich od rozpaczy, rozprzestrzeniającej się po świecie. Bohaterowie szybko zaczęli zabezpieczać okna i drzwi budynku. Podczas pracy, Sayaka rozmawia z Makoto. Bohater niezwykle skupiony na rozmowie, poślizgnął się na kawałku papieru leżącego na podłodze, a Sayaka stwierdziła, że powinien bardziej uważać, bo w przeciwnym razie zrobi sobie krzywdę. Prawdziwa krzywda stałaby mu się, gdyby nie poślizgnął się na papierze, gdyż Junko rzuciła w jego stronę kluczem francuskim, którego bohater uniknął upadając na podłogę. Podczas dalszej rozmowy, Makoto zapewnił Sayakę, iż Tragedia zakończy się już wkrótce i kiedy znajdują się w szkole nie muszą obawiać się rozpaczy. Bohaterowie nie wiedzieli jednak, że członkowie Superrozpaczy już byli wśród nich. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Prolog - Witaj w rozpaczy Po zapoznaniu się ze wszystkimi bohaterami Sayaka przypomina sobie że wraz z Makoto chodziła do tego samego gimnazjum. Pomimo tego że bohaterowie nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą, czują się raźniej mając przy sobie kogoś, kogo znają chociaż z widzenia. Spędzają więc ze sobą większość czasu, jednocześnie poznając się bliżej. Rozdział 1 - By przetrwać Po utracie wspomnień, Sayaka i Makoto byli jedynymi osobami, które pamiętały siebie nawzajem, ze względu na to, iż uczęszczali do tego samego gimnazjum. Przez to bohaterowie zaczęli spędzać ze sobą swój wolny czas. Po obejrzeniu filmu, który Monokuma podarował uczniom, Sayaka zaczęła panikować. Za wszelką cenę chciała wyjść ze szkoły, a kilka godzin później poprosiła Makoto o zamianę pokojów, gdyż twierdziła, że ktoś próbował ją zaatakować, ale nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. Makoto szybko się zgodził. Następnego dnia zastał swój pokój całkowicie zrujnowany. Przerażony, zaczął go przeszukiwać i w łazience odnalazł ciało swojej przyjaciółki. Jak się później okazało, Sayaka wcale nie bała się o swoje życie, a chciała wrobić Makoto w morderstwo. Zamieniła plakietki na pokojach, po czym zaprosiła Leona do swojego pokoju. Czekała na niego trzymając w rękach dłoni nóż, który wcześniej ukradła z kuchni. Gdy bohater wszedł do pokoju zaatakowała go. Leon zdołał się obronić makietą miecza, którą Makoto wcześniej umieścił w swoim pokoju. Kiedy Sayaka upuściła nóż uciekła do łazienki. Leon chciał podążyć za nią, nie wiedział jednak, że drzwi w pokoju Makoto niezwykle łatwo się blokują, a do ich otwarcia potrzebna jest "sztuczka". Zniszczył więc zamek za pomocą zestawu narzędzi, który Monokuma zostawił we wszystkich pokojach należących do mężczyzn. Gdy wszedł do łazienki zamordował Sayakę. Nie zauważył, iż bohaterka zdołała napisać na ścianie jego imię za pomocą swojej krwi, lecz ze względu na to, że Sayaka stała tyłem do ściany napisała "Leon" do góry nogami, przez co reszta bohaterów uznała to za "11037". ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Future''' Odcinek 11 - Wszystkie dobre rzeczy Sayaka wraz z Kyoko pojawiają się jako halucynacje Makoto. Sayaka wciąż przypomina Makoto, że nie dotrzymał obietnicy, którą jej złożył, następnie zaczęła pytać dlaczego właściwie wciąż żyje. Kiedy za bohaterkami pojawia się reszta klasy 78, z ust Sayaki zaczyna wypływać krew. W tym samym momencie Makoto chwyta nóż, aby popełnić samobójstwo, do czego namawia go Sayaka przy tym prosząc, żeby dołączył do reszty klasy. Jednakże, interwencja Juzo powstrzymała Makoto od samobójstwa. Relacje Makoto Naegi Sayaka oraz Makoto uczęszczali do tego samego gimnazjum, jednak nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Bohaterka jednak chciała to zmienić, odkąd zobaczyła Makoto opiekującego się rannym krukiem, który został znaleziony na terenie ich szkoły. Po tym wydarzeniu chciała poznać go trochę bliżej, ale na jej nieszczęście, bohaterowie ukończyli szkołę bez możliwości porozmawiania. W ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''szybko się zaprzyjaźniają. Wypowiedzi Sayaki sugerowały również, że czuje do Makoto coś więcej. W pewnym momencie zaczęła nawet nazywać się jego "asystentką". Relacja bohaterów drastycznie się zmienia, kiedy Monokuma ujawnił pierwszy motyw. Film przygotowany przez Monokumę to dla Sayaki zbyt dużo. Na początku dziewczyna zaczyna niezwykle panikować, aby potem oszukać Makoto oraz próbować wrobić go w morderstwo. Plan bohaterki nie wypalił i to właśnie ona została zamordowana, ale przed śmiercią zapisała imię swojego mordercy na ścianie własną krwią. Możliwe że próbowała tym sposobem przeprosić Makoto i jednocześnie ocalić go lub zwyczajnie zemścić się na Leonie. Prawdziwy powód jest nieznany. W ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Makoto oznajmił, że ustawił 11037 jako kod, mogący ocalić uczniów klasy 77-B, ze względu na to, iż cyfry te odnoszą się do kogoś, kto pomógł mu, gdy sam był w potrzebie. Aktorka głosowa Sayaki, Makiko Omoto, w wywiadzie powiedziała, że główny motyw muzyczny Sayaki (Monochrome Answer) może w jakiś sposób, przed rozpoczęciem gry, ukazywać relacje jej i Makoto. Dodatkowo, podczas jednej z rozmów Sayaka pyta Naegiego czy jest ktoś, kto mu się podoba. Kiedy bohater unika odpowiedzi na pytanie, Sayaka stwierdza, że ona sama ma kogoś takiego, po czym rumieniąc się spogląda na Makoto. Leon Kuwata Pomimo tego, że Leon i Sayaka nie spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, Leon szybko zainteresował się Sayaką. W oficjalnym art booku powiedziane jest, iż Leon uważał Sayakę za uroczą dziewczynę, która jest w jego typie. Po obejrzeniu filmu przygotowanego przez Monokumę, Sayaka wybrała Leona na swoją ofiarę oraz planowała obwinić o morderstwo Makoto. Zamieniła plakietki na pokojach, a następnie zaprosiła Leona do swojego pokoju. Czekała na niego trzymając w dłoni nóż, który wcześniej ukradła z kuchni. Gdy bohater wszedł do pokoju zaatakowała go. Leon zdołał się obronić makietą miecza, którą Makoto wcześniej umieścił w swoim pokoju. Kiedy Sayaka upuściła nóż uciekła do łazienki. Leon chciał podążyć za nią, nie wiedział jednak, że drzwi w pokoju Makoto niezwykle łatwo się blokują, a do ich otwarcia potrzebna jest "sztuczka". Zniszczył więc zamek za pomocą zestawu narzędzi, który Monokuma zostawił we wszystkich pokojach należących do mężczyzn. Gdy wszedł do łazienki zamordował Sayakę. Nie zauważył, iż bohaterka zdołała napisać na ścianie jego imię za pomocą swojej krwi, lecz ze względu na to, że Sayaka stała tyłem do ściany napisała "Leon" do góry nogami, przez co reszta bohaterów uznała to za "11037". W anime, Danganronpa: The Animation, zostało ukazane szkolne zdjęcie klasy 78, na którym Leon obejmuje ręką Sayakę. Ten gest może sugerować, że bohaterowie podczas uczęszczania do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei przyjaźnili się. Ojciec Sayaki Bohaterka wspominała o nim jedynie kilka razy. Wiadomo, że był niezwykle zajęty pracą, przez co nie poświęcał uwagi swojej córce. Był to powód, przez który Sayaka czuła się samotnie, a jedyne oparcie znajdowała w swoim ulubionym serialu. Również z tego powodu postanowiła zostać idolką. Grupa Idolek Sayaki Sayaka jest niezwykle związana z resztą członkiń grupy idolek, do której należy, głównie ze względu na to, że pomogły one w spełnieniu jej marzenia. Były osobami, na których najbardziej jej zależało, przez to właśnie zostały pojmane przez Wojowników Nadziei. Na obecną chwilę znane są imiona jedynie dwóch (oprócz Sayaki) członkiń zespołu, są to Ayaka Haneyama oraz Satomi Aoba. Cytaty * “Cześć, jestem Sayaka Maizono. Mam nadzieję że poznamy się bliżej! * “Jest dokładnie tak jak powiedziałeś... Przyszłam tutaj i nagle straciłam przytomność. Wygląda na to, że wszystkich spotkało to samo.” * “Jak już mówiłam, jestem medium.” * “Będę twoją Superasystentką!” * “Wiem, że powiedziałam, iż chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego nie wiem co powiedzieć.” * “NIE MA NIKOGO, KTO BYŁBY W STANIE NAM POMÓC!” * "Nie jestem lalką wiesz? Jestem żywa!" * "Jestem medium." * "Żartuje! Mam bardzo dobrą intuicję." Ciekawostki * Sayaka (さやか) może oznaczać "jasny", "kwitnąć", "kryształ" bądź "uroczy". Maizono (舞園) z kolei zapisane jest znakami oznaczającymi "taniec" oraz "ogród". * Urodziny bohaterki przypadają na 7 lipca, tego samego dnia w Japonii ma miejsce święto Tanabata, znane również jako Festiwal Gwiazd. ** Festiwal ten jest rocznicą mitycznego pojednania księżniczki Orihime oraz jej kochanka o imieniu Hikoboshi. Bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni przez rzekę Amonogawa (Droga Mleczna) przez ojca Orihime. Kochankowie mogli spotykać się tylko raz do roku, dokładnie siódmego dnia, siódmego miesiąca. *** Historia Orihime oraz Hikoboshiego jest podobna do relacji Makoto i Sayaki. Oboje interesowali się sobą nawzajem jeszcze w gimanzjum, jednak pierwszą rozmowę odbyli dopiero w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei przed śmiercią Sayaki. W ich relacji Makoto uznawany jest za "normalną" osobę (podobnie jak Hikoboshi) a Sayaka z kolei jest słynną, utalentowaną idolką (podobnie jak Orihime, która była księżniczką). * Historia, w której Makoto opiekował się rannym krukiem jest nawiązaniem do japońskiej opowieści Tsuru no Onegaeshi. * Angielska aktorka głosowa Sayaki, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, podkładała również głos Chihiro, Alter Ego oraz jednemu z bohaterów gry Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony - Tsumugi Shiroganie * Początkowo, Sayaka miała posiadać młodszą siostrę. Siostra bohaterki miała zostać jednym z celów Wojowników Nadziei, ostatecznie jednak postać została zastąpiona przez przyjaciółkę Sayaki. es:Sayaka Maizono en:Sayaka Maizono fr:Sayaka Maizono Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc